From a Brother's Point of View
by KidHeart4
Summary: Wildwing recounts early events from their adventures. Just a sweet and short for this story.


From a Brother's Point of View

By: KidHeart

When she arrived on our doorstep that night less than a year ago I never imagined what else might change. Nosedive had seemed so excited and confident that taking her in would be just fine. Though he was won over by years of comic book reading leading him to believe that aliens might also be superheroes or fun to keep around one's home.

Before I knew it we were welcoming her to stay in our home and our mother adopted her. She was the daughter she had never had. Before long I took her in to my heart as my little sister and looked after her as a result. She soon attended school with us with little more to her than a name she held her own in a classroom of those who looked to her as strange. Only Nosedive, Canard, and I seemed to see past her physical form and see a friend needing a hand up.

"What is she?" A friend had asked us while Heart went and got her lunch with Nosedive.

I remembered how they had dressed alike that day. Both in t-shirts with a vest and torn jeans. Though they had different color schemes, his whites and blues, while she kept to burgudy and black. Her head was still wrapped in light bandages, but her injuries had mostly healed.

"She's our sister," I answered simply.

"You realize she isn't like us?" Another classmate nudged my arm.

One of the girls glared with skepticism as Canard said, "What does it matter? She lives here now."

"You think it's a good idea to just take in a stray girl, an alien?" She asked, her eyes spitting with jealousy.

I raised a brow at this, "You realize she's family to us? You don't need to feel threatened by her."

The girl blushed angrily, "Why would I be threatened by a strange girl like that?"

"Maybe because you've had a crush on Canard since first grade," Nosedive teased as he and you now walked up behind us.

"Why did you have to open your big beak?!" She demanded.

"Why did you have to judge our sister before getting to know her?" He retorted, "Besides she isn't interested in Canard like that."

The girl looked at you suspiciously. You looked back confused, rubbing the back of your neck nervously, "I didn't mean to upset anyone, but Dive's right. The three of them are like brothers to me, I'm not interested in them like you might think."

"How could you not?" The girl stammered.

You shrugged, "Would you want to date your family members?"

The girl grew angry, "Of course not! But they aren't your family! You're a freak-"

"That's enough!" I said firmly, stepping beside you, who was desperately trying to back away.

"Heart is family, nothing you or anyone else says or thinks will change that," Nosedive assured, resting a hand on his twin's shoulder.

"Dive?" I heard you say shakily.

You then took a deep breath and stepped between us still shaking a bit, "I don't know why I have upset you so much. I know I'm an alien to all of you, but you are to me, but I don't really care about that. They found me and took care of me. So they're family to me. Always will be."

The girl looked at your bandages, "You must have hit your head really hard."

"I did," you shrugged before trailing off.

Since our first time speaking to you, anytime you thought of that night Even now you looked as though she were trying to remember something. A piece of that night. You were convinced that someone had intervened that night on your behalf. Yet it hadn't been any of the three of us. I recalled the note I had found with you that night.

The note you kept in your pocket at all times. The note you pulled out to look at, agitating our classmate by ignoring her.

"What's that, a little love note to someone?" She taunted.

That was the first time I noticed you blushing. My sister's cheeks were touched with a soft pink as you read the note again. It was so short, but it had meant something to you. Perhaps a window to your locked away past? Or something else?

"Not really," you finally shook your head, "I-"

The girl, losing her temper ripped it out of your hands. She read it quickly and looked at you with contempt, "He must have wanted to get rid of you fast!"

"Give it back to her," I growled, angry at the sight of seeing my sister's eyes brim with tears, "and leave her alone."

She handed it back to you, laughing, "He was right about one thing, others won't unnderstand-"

"Well he did. And so do they," you said, digging her heels in and speaking clearly.

The girl raised a brow in amusement, but I noticed shock trying to break her composure as you continued, "I know I'm wasting my breath with you, but I know who ever saved me didn't think I was a freak! He saw someone who needed help! I don't know why he had to leave me on their step, but if he hadn't I wouldnt know them! Where ever they are I hope they're safe and I thank them for their kindness! And I thank my three brothers here for taking me in, because others like you would have left me to die in the cold without even a name to my memory! Others may not understand, but the four of them do at least!"

The whole time you held the note close in your trembling hands.

"Believe what you want freak!" The girl scoffed as she walked away, her own face red with anger.

You let out a shaky breath as our other classmates left the four of us standing there together. I noticed you trying to use your sleeve to dry your eyes as confrontation shook you in the aftermath. You had been trying so hard to blend in with us and be a part of our group. I found myself patting your back gently in support. Nosedive set your lunch trays down on the nearby table and offered you a hug that was accepted. In your hands the note was clutched tightly in a trembling grip.

"I'm sorry guys, I don't want to cause a divide with your friends! I can go! You've done so much for me, I don't want to ruin things!" You wept.

"You're not going anywhere sis!" Nosedive said to her quickly, "And you're not ruining anything either."

"If anything you're helping us to see who our real friends are and who we should avoid from now on," Canard commented.

"Don't let her or anyone else get to you," I told you with a reassuring hug, "You're our family, that's all there is to it."

On the way home that evening we stopped to play some hockey together. Canard and I practiced together while Nosedive skated around, talking to us about the legendary hero he had learned about in class. You sat on the sidelines watching us, your cheerful nature had returned.

That's how I thought things would stay. That we would go on through school and look out for each other. That we would never leave the planet we called home to end up on her's instead. That I would lose my best friend and become leader of our resistance in his place. That us three siblings would stay together through all of these changes.

For that is what happened. Now we lived on Earth with four strangers and our new manager. We were now the Mighty Ducks. You were eager to join a fight that you didn't have to. You, along with the others, encouraged me to become the leader I am now. Though human in body you remained as one of us and refused to leave us.

Yet I would be blind if I hadn't noticed a change in you from the day we joined the resistance. The day we met our future teammates. The day you were introduced to Duke, a recently pardoned thief. At first I was distracted by all of the changes occuring in all of our lives, so I hadn't noticed at first. I hadn't noticed right away how your eyes naturally looked to him with curiosity. The soft pink in your cheeks turning a deeper red when he complimented you or held out a hand to you. Was I trying to tell myself that you would just stay as my little sister forever, though you had only been that for a few months.

The first time I realized was the night you both had come back to our temporary hotel late. You had called it an adventure. Yet you blushed like it was your first date. Nosedive and I both seemed to become aware then and there that you were experiencing your first crush. Your first real love. Though I also feared that it may be brief due to circumstance or that those fragile feelings may be broken.

Perhaps that was the big brother part of me wanting to protect you from those burning tears. Though there was little I could do. You were his natural partner on missions. Whenever you could you spent our brief peaceful moments getting to know him. All I could do was watch from the side and hope you would never be hurt.

"Where are you going so early sis?" Nosedive asked as you rushed down the hall eagerly on morning a week or so after we had become official crime fighters.

You stopped in your tracks. Then you rubbed the back of your neck nervously as you looked down the hall. I noticed as Duke turned the corner towards the galley. I looked back to see how thrown together you looked in your tossed on jersey and dark jeans. Your hair was slipped into a loose ponytail. You must have just woken up. I chuckled as you looked down the hall to see him vanishing as well.

"Just getting some breakfast," you told us as you started back down the hall.

I shook my head as we followed along to get breakfast ourselves. Yet I noticed it hadn't taken you long to catch up to Duke, who in turn greeted you appreciatively. I saw both of you and him genuinely smiling at one another, as though in your own world with him for a few moments. Though I couldn't hear your words I could see how he listened to you.

"He's stolen her again big bro," Nosedive sighed.

"It's only a matter of time," I agreed, "I just hope that she doesn't get hurt."

"He seems to like her too Wing, how would she get hurt?" Nosedive questioned.

"So much has changed in such a short time for all of us, including Duke. What if we went back home? What if someone else stole his attention? I trust him as a teammate, I don't doubt he's on our side and has given up his past life. But Heart is our sister, and she's already been through so much with us. If her heart were broken..."

"I don't think we can keep her apart from him bro. All we can do is be supportive and hope that he cares for her too," Nosedive said, "But I do miss my twin partner in crime."

Not long after I could only watch as your heart was cracked. When LuCretia Decoy first arrived I had a feeling she would be trouble, but I never would have guessed that she would cause so much damage. Your limits were pushed, your loyalty tested, your emotions nearly drained away. You wanted to leave. You wanted to run away from Duke and everyone else. Yet you never did. Instead you remained with us and not only that, but you tried to save our lives that day. You faced her in spite of the turmoil you were enduring. Though it certainly took it's toll on you. I hated seeing you so angry and lost. And I guess it showed more than I thought at the time when I found Duke the next day.

I was going to check on you in the infirmary the morning after the events dealing with LuCretia. That's when I found Duke asleep at the desk with you sound asleep in one of the nearby infirmary beds. Frustration built up and I was soon next to Duke hitting the desk, startling him awake. He at first looked to see you still asleep due to the sheer exhaustion brought on by the day before. This admittedly surprised me, but not enough to shake my frustation.

I had to catch myself before I started yelling at him, not wanting to wake you from your much needed rest, "Come with me please Duke."

Duke nodded as he got to his feet and followed me out the door. Though I noticed he paused for a moment to pull the blanket up over you. Again, for a moment I wanted to forgive my teammate, but noticing your bandages reminded me why you were hurt in the first place.

Once the door was closed behind us and we were down the hall my protective nature rose to the surface, "You need to stay away from her Duke."

"Wing, I-"

"You were supposed to look out for her! Isn't that what you told her when she agreed to be your partner? I believed Heart when she said LuCretia was bad news, why didn't you?! I can understand Dive being naive, but you didn't notice anything?"

"I know it wasn't smart okay Wildwing? I know I messed up."

"Yes you did," I said firmly, "but if only you knew how badly you messed up."

Duke looked at me surprised as he tried to speak. Though I wasn't in the mood to listen.

"I don't want your excuses Duke. I just want you to leave her alone right now. She's been through enough," I told him as I walked away from him and returned to the infirmary.

The next two mornings went similarly to this one. Each time I found Duke asleep at the desk near you again, and each time I felt my patience growing thinner.

"You need to stay out of the infirmary unless you are injured Duke," I warned him as you began to stir in the bed nearby.

The night before Nosedive had tried to tell me how useless this was. He had seen Duke trying to be around you no matter how much everyone tried to separate you two. It really was like trying to stop a tide. I just didn't want to see you hurting or crying because of something he did again. As our leader I could trust him as a teammate still, but as your older brother I could not trust him with your heart again just yet.

Though over the next few days we found our efforts to be worthless. As each night he still slipped into the infirmary, even if he had to wait late into the night. Then with a battle that followed after that against the Saurians it seemed all had been forgotten and forgiven. In a blink of an eye the two of you were together and had made it known.

Once you were together you shifted in nature yet again before I realized. No longer the little sister we found that night, nor the blushing young girl I looked out for, but a young woman in love for the first time. I couldn't prevent or change this, neither could Nosedive. Nor did we want to. From this change you grew even happier and more devoted than ever to stay as a team with us. And he never again broke that trust I had given him once more. Through your bond the both of you grew.

Now here we are this mid September day. We arrived on this planet just as summer started. Through the months of summer you two grew to know one another and then grew to love each other. Now on this mid September afternoon everyone is getting things prepared for a seemingly spontaneous event, yet I could see it coming from a mile away.

We're all dressed up on this mid September date. As I approach the hall and head to your room to make sure you're okay, I wonder what the future will hold for you. I knock on the door and hear a soft response, allowing me to enter.

On this mid September day I find you dressed in a lovely white gown and a veil gently placed on your head. You're holding flowers in your hands as you smile at me. Yet then a lost look I knew you to have when we first found you that night returns to your eyes.

"What's the matter?" I ask with concern as I walk over and hug my little sister.

"I don't have anyone to really give me away, my memories and parents are lost to me. It doesn't usually bother me, but today I guess..." you trail off sadly.

"Well, how about your big brother?" I suggest with a smile.

Tears brim your blue eyes as you smile back, greatful as always, and then you hug me.

Then we get ready on this mid September afternoon. We hear our teammates getting settled in the outside area ahead. Though there are only the few of us gathered, we all know it's just enough for the both of you. I stand near the door and look to my little sister again, placing the veil gently over your blushing face. I laugh lightly, "Less than a year ago I gained a sister only to give you away."

You look at me and smile with concern in your eyes, "Don't cry Wildwing."

I brush the tears away and smile again, nodding my head, "I'll be okay, and I know you both will be too. We're all nearby if you ever need anything."

"We'll still all be living together Wildwing," you remind me cheerfully.

I sigh and laugh, "I suppose that's true for now."

Then we hear music begin and with my arm offered to you we start down the isle. Our friends nearby in this secluded piece of the park we are in. The sun is just beginning to set as we walk along following the petals gently tossed on the ground. We reach your beloved and I slowly and carefully release my hold on my little sister. Yet you pause and pull Nosedive in from the isle, kissing us each on the cheek. We both smile proudly as we watch from here on.

Your vows to one another clearly heard by us all. His hands holding yours as you hold his. You look up at him now knowing your future with a past or not. He looks to you letting go of his past for his future with you. Two lost souls that have found one another. A mentor and friend stealing away our dear little sister.

You both exchange rings, each bearing the other's birthstone to signal your bond to the other. You say your I Dos. Then you both kiss as the first stars glisten overhead while everyone cheers for you.

From a brother's point of view you started a change for both of us when you arrived at our door. From a brother's point of view I want you to know we'll always be here for you. From a brother's point of view we have watched you grow in such a short time, and even now you continue forth becoming braver and stronger. From the love of your teammates, your friends, your family, and now from him. From a brother's point of view we watch as you begin your new happy life with him.

From a brother's point of view I never would have guessed how much things would have changed once you came into our lives. However here we are now, and things are still ever changing from a brother's point of view.


End file.
